Vivir sin ti es morir de amor
by falconerd
Summary: AU. Esto me pasa por ser un cobarde. Por no decirtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Por no expresar todo lo que sentía por ti. Ahora soportaré como te casas con mi mejor amigo, aquél que considero un hermano. Me miras con lastima cuando derramo una lágrima. Me levanto y huyo. No quiero verte besar a mi mejor amigo. Sólo espero que seas feliz, porque está claro que yo no. [ZoRo][ZoNa]


**Vivir sin ti es morir de amor**

 _ **He vuelto ha reescribir esta historia porque cuando**_

 _ **la hice no tenía más que 14 años y mi técnica de escritura no**_

 _ **era tan buena. Ahora tengo 16 y creo que he aprendido**_

 _ **lo suficiente para crear una historia decente. La trama era**_

 _ **ambigua y todo iba muy acelerado, ahora intentaré acoplarla**_

 _ **mejor. En fin, nos leemos abajo.**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

 **PV: Roronoa Zoro**

Hoy es tu gran día. El día en el que te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida. Lamento con toda mi alma que aquella persona con la que compartirás tu vida no sea yo. Todo por ser un cobarde, por no decirtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad, por no expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Ahora soportaré como te casas con mi mejor amigo, aquel que considero un hermano.

Veo como entras por la puerta de la iglesia acompañado por el padre de tu futuro marido. Todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a aplaudir. Mi corazón se oprime con fuerza cuando pasas delante de mí, y te giras a verme. Me regalas una de tus bonitas sonrisas, ya que todo es bonito en ti. Devuelvo una sonrisa que mis labios no acepta, y lucho con fuerza para trasmitir seguridad en ella. Me duele saber que esta será la última sonrisa antes de perderte para siempre.

Te acercas al altar dónde tu futuro esposo espera inquieto tu llegada. Os observais para sonreiros con sinceridad, partiendome el alma en dos. El sacerdote comienza a hablar, y siento que todas mis emociones que había intentado encriptar en los más profundo de mi ser comienzan a mezclarse en mi interior. Mi garganta se seca con cada palabra. Mi alma se quebranta con cada frase completa. Lo peor de todo es aquella opresión que amenazaba con estrangularme el corazón.

 **\- Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que dios garantize con su sello, vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de dios, aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro. Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.**

La rabia se apodera de mi e intento reprimir el amor que siento por esta mujer cerrando con fuerzas mi mano. Demasiado tarde. No soy capaz de reprimir nada. Evito mirarles, deseando que todo acabe pronto.

\- **Y... ¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?**

Esa pregunta hace que recuerde tu pedida de mano. Yo fui el gran testigo de aquella escena que hizo que todo mi mundo se fuese por el sumidero del retrete. Él se acercó a ti rodeado de tuneros. No entendí nada, incluso una sonrisa estaba dibujada en mi cara. Que tonto me vería después de su propuesta de matrimonio. Para colmo había esperado a estar a solas contigo para confesarme, y decirte todo lo que sentía por ti. Pero, vas y aceptas casarte con él. Claro que no puedo echarte la culpa, ya que el único culpable soy yo.

 **\- Si, estamos decididos.**

Cerré los ojos, rogando para que cuando los abriera despertara de este mal sueño. No fue así.

\- **Asi, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo mantrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su iglesia.**

Vuestras manos se unen. Al mismo tiempo mi corazón se separa. Me odio por ser tan idiota.

\- **Yo, Luffy, te quiero a ti, Nami, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.**

 **\- Yo, Nami, te quiero a ti Luffy, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.**

Jamás iba a perdonar mi cobardía. Mi yo interior gritaba que parara todo esto. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Nami, no puedo simplemente acabar con nuestra amistad en este punto en el que el único que sale perdiendo soy yo.

\- **Bien, comenzemos, Luffy ¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Nami?**

 **\- Si, quiero.**

\- **Nami** ( _Tum Tum_ ) **¿Quieres contraer** ( _Tum Tum_ ) **matrimonio con Luffy?**

Irreversible.

\- **Si, quiero.**

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Sin poder soportarlo, una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla. Antes del beso, te giras y me miras con lástima al ver como derramo una lágrima al escuchar tu "Si, quiero". No apartas la mirada, tu marido espera el beso, y me siento como un verdadero estúpido. Sin mirar atrás huyo como un cobarde. Noto todas las miradas posadas en mí. Mi nombre escapa de tu garganta con tristeza. No me detengo. No escucho nada más. Solo espero que seas feliz, porque está claro que yo no lo seré.

* * *

 **Que penita me da reescribir esta escena. En fin, subiré el siguiente capítulo mañana. Cada sábado un capitulo nuevo.**


End file.
